Archomental
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, archomentals are powerful exemplary beings of the Elemental Planes and rulers over the elementals. Although they are not truly rulers of their planes, archomentals like to consider themselves as such and often grant themselves regal titles like Prince or Princess. They are compared in the source material to the archfiends or celestial paragons, and are considered to be the elemental equivalent of such beings.Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Good: The Archomentals, Part II." Dragon #353 (Paizo Publishing, 2007) Publication history The elemental princes of evil first appeared in the first edition Fiend Folio (1981), created by Lewis Pulsipher.Turnbull, Don, ed. Fiend Folio (TSR, 1981) Ed Greenwood, in his review of the Fiend Folio for Dragon magazine, considered the Elemental Princes of Evil "worthy additions to any campaign". The original first edition Manual of the Planes (1987) first used the term "archomental" to describe the most powerful elemental creatures, "great beasts that are individually named and may stand toe-to-toe with the lesser deity-class creatures of the outer planes. The rulers of the various elemental types are called 'elemental princes.'"Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes (TSR, 1987) The good archomentals first appeared, along with the evil archomentals, in the second edition book Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998).Cook, Monte. Monstrous Compendium Planescape Compendium III (TSR, 1998) The evil archomentals appeared in the third edition in Dragon #347 (September 2006),Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Evil: The Archomentals." Dragon #347 (Paizo Publishing, 2006) and the good archomentals appeared in Dragon #353 (March 2007). Imix and Ogrémoch appeared in the fourth edition Monster Manual 3 (2010).http://www.wizards.com/DnD/Article.aspx?x=dnd/4alum/20100525b[[Mike Mearls|Mearls, Mike]], Greg Bilsland, and Robert J. Schwalb. Monster Manual 3. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2010 Evil archomentals The evil archomentals are collectively known as the Princes of Elemental Evil. The five most famous include: Cryonax: Prince of Evil Cold Creatures Imix: Prince of Evil Fire Creatures Ogrémoch: Prince of Evil Earth Creatures Olhydra: Princess of Evil Water Creatures Yan-C-Bin: Prince of Evil Air Creatures Two further archomentals, Uzrith of Earth and Alyolvoy of Water, are mentioned in "The Mud Sorcerer's Tomb" in Dungeon #37. They are powerful and possessive evil elemental beings who created at least one of seven magical vessels called the Ships of Earth and Sea, which have the ability to move on the earth and underwater as well as on the surface of the sea. The two are fierce rivals of one another.Shel, Mike. "The Mud Sorcerer's Tomb." Dungeon #37. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992 Good archomentals The good archomentals are collectively known as the Elemental Princes of Good. The four most famous include: *'Ben-hadar:' Prince of Good Water Creatures. An arrogant being who's a rival of both Chan and Zaaman Rul, and occasional enemy of Olhydra. He takes the form of a tall humanoid figure made of sparkling blue-green water, with massive hands in the shape of a crab's claw and eyes that scintillate like the sun breaking on the morning waves. *'Chan:' Princess of Good Air Creatures - Chan first appeared with the good archomentals in the second edition book Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998). Chan is an Archomental, the Elemental Princess of Good Air. She is an invisible entity of softly churning air. Though master of calm breezes and gentle sounds, she can rage like a harsh wind or even a violent tornado when she must. She resides on the Elemental Plane of Air, within her floating citadel, the Palace of Unseen Contemplation. *'EntemochSiege of Darkness'' (p. 138) mentions Entemoch as a Prince of Earth Elementals *'''Sunnis is an archomental. She first appeared with the good archomentals in the second edition book Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998). Sunnis is an Archomental, the Elemental Princess of Good Earth. She takes the form of a tall, muscular woman with features chiseled out of stone and is a power to be respected on the Elemental Plane of Earth. *'Zaaman Rul:' Prince of Good Fire Creatures, and Bristia Pel the late Princess of Good Fire Creatures. Archomentals of Uncertain Alignment Three other archomentals are mentioned in Manual of the Planes (TSR, 1987). Only their names and planes are given; it is unknown if they are evil or good. Bwimb: Prince of Ooze Creatures Chlimbia: Prince of Magma Creatures Ehkahk: Prince of Smoke Creatures Further reading *Baur, Wolfgang. "A Gathering of Winds." Dungeon #129 (Paizo Publishing, 2005). *Cook, Monte. "Four in Darkness: A Guide to Elemental Evil." Dragon #285 (Paizo Publishing, 2001). *Cook, Monte. Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). *Cook, Monte, and William W. Connors. The Inner Planes (TSR, 1998). *Grubb, Jeff, Bruce R. Cordell, and David Noonan. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). *Mentzer, Frank. The Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1982). *Mentzer, Frank, and Paul Jaquays. Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1987). *Mona, Erik. "The Whispering Cairn." Dungeon #124, (Paizo Publishing, 2005). References Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures